Posessive Being Part 1. (also called extended)
by pipercool
Summary: Leo is Possessed by a demon, and attacks someone close to him (please leave feedback)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters  
Possessive Beings   
"So it's a date?" Piper asked as the fumbled the key in the lock of the Haliwell manor and elbowed her way through the door, arms full of groceries from the store. "Yep", replied Leo, close behind, carrying several large bags. "Owww" Piper yelped, thumped the bags down heavily on the kitchen counter and examined the red imprints on her fingers and palms. "They should really have protectors or something for these ." Leo smiled at this, taking her hands in his, and blew on them gently. "I'll get the rest of the bags, whilst you unload what's here" Leo said. "Thanks Leo", Piper sighed as he turned and headed back out to the car,.   
Outside the Halliwell manor, Leo unpacked the remainder of the bags from the back of Piper's green jeep. Pausing for a minute, he paused, placing the bags down on the ground, preparing for the final trip back up the steps and into the house. Just then a black BMW sped past the house, the passenger leaning out of the window hurled a small vile at Leo, which hit the pavement in front of him, smashing, and releasing a red gas, which enveloped him, passing into the pores of his skin eventually disappearing. When it had cleared, leo's eyes were a bright red, with the pupils thin like a snake's, and his mouth twisted into an evil grin.   
§§§  
Leo waved a hand over his eyes, and they returned to their original colour. Chuckling, he turned and re-entered the house, leaving the shopping bags behind him. Leo scanned the house, spying Piper in the kitchen, facing away from him. The demon immediately recognised it as one of the charmed ones, the middle one, from what he had heard of these sisters. "Leo? is that you?" Piper said, turning around with a big smile on her face. Her smile faded as she realised that something was missing. "Leo, aren't you forgetting something… shopping bags ring a bell?" Piper turned away, and continued unpacking the groceries.   
"ah yes", Leo said, smiling crookedly. A baseball bat materialised in his hand. "Go on, scoo… a baseball bat? I didn't know you played, where did you get it from anyway?" Piper said, confused. "Oh no" Leo said advancing on Piper "this is a totally different game, I call it kill the witch."   
"Leo! Stop it! Now!" Piper said, backing away, preparing to throw up her hands to freeze him. THWACK, the bat connected hard with her stomach. Doubling over, she fell to the floor, momentarily forgetting to freeze time. Her eyes blurring with pain, she saw the figure of Leo standing over her, bat raised. "why?" Piper whispered, as the bat connected with her head, everything going black. Kicking her in the back viscously for good measure, Leo orbed out. The light that gathered around him was red.   
About 1 hour later…   
Prue drove up to the front of the Halliwell house. Getting out of the car, she noticed that the back of Piper's forest-green jeep was open, and the shopping bags were on the ground a little further away it. Assuming that Piper has just come back from a shopping trip and was ready to unload, she picked up the bags to help her sister since she was a feeling a bit guilty about not having gone shopping for a while. She picked up the bags and headed to the already open door. "Piper? I'm home! I've got the rest of the bags, sweetie. Thanks for doing the shopping!" Not getting any response, she walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. Spying Kit on the counter, Prue bent down to give the Siamese a big pat. Before she could do this, Kit jumped down to the floor on the opposite side of the counter, taking with her a box of cereal, causing it to fall over the edge of the counter. "Kit!" Prue scolded, and went around the other side of the counter to pick up the cereal. The first thing she saw was the crumpled body of her younger sister, Piper lying face towards the wall. "Oh my god, Piper! No.." Prue screamed, her eyes welling up with tears. Trying to calm herself down, Prue bent down. When Prue placed a hand on Piper, Piper's T-shirt rode up to reveal a huge purple bruise on her back. Tears falling freely now, Prue rolled Piper over to reveal bruises on her face and stomach. Prue took off her jacket and placed it under Piper's head. Trying to calm down again, Prue ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.   
A few minutes later, Prue hung up the phone and sat down next to Piper, cradling her sister's head in her arms. She could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her.   
Phoebe walked in the door. She had a happy smile on her face. "Piper? Prue? I'm home!" Phoebe said as she skipped into the kitchen. She stopped short and her smile faded as she took in the scene in front of her. "Piper! Oh my god…Prue what happened?!" Phoebe cried as she knelt down beside her two sisters. "I don't know! I just found her like this! She could have been here for hours, Phoebe and we wouldn't have known!" Prue sobbed. They both cried like this until the ambulance came. Hearing sirens, Phoebe stood up and rushed to the door. "Hurry, she's in here" she told the paramedics.  
---In the hospital---  
Prue and Phoebe sat in the hospital waiting room. Phoebe slept with her head on her sister's lap while Prue sat up tensely, stroking Phoebe's hair and unable to sleep. A doctor walked up to them. "Miss Halliwell?" he said. Phoebe sat bolt upright and they answered in unison, "yes?" The doctor smiled, seeing how close these sisters must be. "Your sister is suffering from a concussion along with some pretty bad bruising. We've given her something to kill the pain but she will be sore for a while. We're going to keep her here for a few hours for observation, just to see if she is okay to go home." The doctor was about to take another breath, preparing to launch into another set of facts on Piper's condition, but Phoebe interrupted, "can we see her?" "She is asking for you" the doctor said, nodding. "You stay with her for the whole time, due to the fact that she is probably quite frightened. She is in room 141, the one on the left down the end of the hall." They both headed off down the hall, but the doctor grabbed Prue's arm. "You're the oldest, right? I just want to tell you that Piper will need daily checkups. And also, here are the release forms. You can sign them whilst you are seeing her, and I will come in when she is ready to go." "Okay" Prue said, running down after Phoebe who was waiting impatiently outside the door for her.   
"Why didn't you go in without me, Phoebe?" Prue whispered to her sister. "I didn't want to. I'm scared, Prue." Prue hugged her little sister, and taking her hand, they both walked into the room. When they got in they found Piper, lying awake, staring at the ceiling. "Piper sweetie, how are you feeling, honey?!" Phoebe said, while Prue went over and stroked her sister's hair. "Who did this to you" Prue said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kill them. Human or non-human, I don't care!" At this point, Piper dissolved into tears and Phoebe rushed over to join into a big group hug. They stayed like this for a while until Piper looked up at Prue and Phoebe and said, "I want to go home". "In a little while, sweetie. We've got the release forms and a doctor will come and check you out to see if your okay to go. You should get some rest now, it may take a while, while I fill in the forms." Prue moved to stand up, but Piper would not let go. "Piper, honey, I've got to fill out the forms." Reluctantly, Piper nodded and de-attached herself from Prue but immediately latched onto Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at this and curled up on the bed next to Piper. Piper relaxed and closed her eyes, at this point drifting off to sleep.  
A few hours later (sorry that I keep on doing that)  
Piper awoke to the sound of voices. Opening her eyes she saw that Prue and Phoebe were talking to a police officer, who was taking down what they were saying. "Thank you for your co-operation" the police officer said. He turned around, to see Piper watching him. "Ah, I see that you are awake Miss Halliwell, I have to ask you a few questions about this morning's incident." Pipers eyes widened. Her instinctive love for Leo sprang up again in her mind, and tears filled her eyes once more. She couldn't possibly tell anyone who had done it! She loved Leo, it must have been a demon… a shape-shifter, she couldn't tell the police. Prue, noticing Piper's reaction, went and sat down by her sister. Phoebe sat down soon after, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, as if to tell her that everything was going to be alright. "Can you tell me about what happened this morning?" The policeman questioned. After a moment's hesitation, Piper responded, her voice devoid of emotion. "He hit me with a baseball bat." Phoebe began to cry silently, looking away from her sister, and Prue gripped Piper's hand, struggling to keep the tears in. The police officer seemed about to question her further, but the doctor entered the room, and shooed him away, saying that he could ask questions later. After a brief examination of Piper's bandages, he stated with a smile, "You can go home now Miss Halliwell. Just take it slow for the next week or so, lots of rest okay?" Piper just nodded in response, as she got off the bed, letting out a little whimper as a wave of pain hit her. Prue rushed to her side and supported her while Phoebe brought the hospital wheelchair over. Prue guided Piper into the seat, and Piper gratefully sat, and her sisters wheeled her to the car. When they arrived at the car, Piper allowed Prue to lift her into the back seat, even though she knew she was capable of doing it herself.  
The trio journeyed home in silence, Prue driving, whilst Piper slept, with her head on Phoebe's shoulder. When they arrived home, Prue and Phoebe lifted Piper out of the car and into the house. Once they were inside Prue used her power to carry Piper upstairs and into her room.   
Once Piper was safely in the bed in her room, Prue and Phoebe went downstairs. Phoebe started to cry. "Oh god Prue, who could do this to Piper, she wouldn't hurt a fly", Phoebe sobbed. Prue took Phoebe into her arms, guiding her to the sofa, sitting down and gathering her sobbing sister into her arms and rocking her gently until she calmed down. "Do you want to bunk with me tonight Pheebs?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded 'yes' gratefully "I will just get changed, thanks so much Prue." She said as she bounded up the stairs. Prue smiled at this, and followed, a little slower than Phoebe. By the time Prue had gotten ready, Phoebe was already snuggled up in her bed. Prue climbed into the bed, and fell asleep almost as quickly as Phoebe had.   
Later that night (there it is again)   
Piper awoke startled, in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare, reenacting what had happened this morning. It was very dark. Scared and disoriented, Piper got out of bed, and stumbled down the hall, ignoring the pain that her injuries caused her. She stumbled into Phoebe's room, which was closest to hers. "Phoebe? She whispered," moving over to the bed, which she found empty. This made Piper cry even harder. Running out of Phoebe's room, she went to Prue's. "Prue?" She whispered fearfully, getting no response. "Prue?" she called again, her voice choked with tears as she went over to the bed, feeling around, unable to see. "Piper honey, is that you" a sleepy voice said. "Uh-huh" Piper sobbed. Prue, now fully awake switched the light on, not caring if she woke Phoebe or not. "Piper sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue said as she sat up and moved to comfort her sobbing sister. "I h-h-h-a-ad a nightm-mare. I went to Phoebe's room and she wasn't there, I was scared that n-n-o-body was here!" Piper said as she dissolved into sobs. Phoebe, now fully awake as well moved to give Piper a hug "It's ok Piper. I'm here, I was just bunking with Prue."   
"It hurts, make the pain stop!" Piper cried, to nobody in particular. "Stay with her Pheebs, while I go get the painkillers" Prue said, moving off the bed, and heading into the bathroom where she had put them. Less than a minute later, Prue came running back with a glass of water and two small pills. "Here Piper, sit up and take these" Prue said as she held them out to Piper. Piper took the pills and popped them into her mouth. Prue then handed her the glass, but quickly changed her mind due to the fact that Piper was so shaky that she would spill the water, and instead held it up to her mouth, tilting it slightly, so Piper could swallow the pills.   
Piper had now stopped crying, relaxing into her sister's soothing cuddles, allowing them to sooth her. Once she was fully relaxed Piper looked up at Prue "can I stay here tonight?" She asked. "Of course you can" Prue said. Piper was completely relaxed at this, closing her eyes and leaning into Prue. Prue turned off the light and they all went to sleep.  
It was around nine when Prue awoke. Gently removing herself from under Pipers arm, she climbed out of bed, smiling as she saw Piper immediately rolling over, and attaching herself onto Phoebe. Prue headed into her room to get something to wear then headed into the bathroom for a shower. After she was showered and dressed, she headed downstairs. She remembered that she had to make an appointment for a checkup for Piper, so she rang the doctor, and was able to get one around lunchtime. She then set about making breakfast for Piper and Phoebe. When she had finished, she placed it on a tray and headed back upstairs. When she got there, she found that they were both still asleep. Looking at the time, she realised that they had to get ready for the doctor's appointment, which meant waking her sisters. Deciding to wake Phoebe first, she went over to the edge of the bed, and gently squeezed her shoulder "okay Pheebs, rise and shine…" Prue said, but Phoebe didn't stir. "I got you breakfast in bed." At this Phoebe stirred, opening her eyes and twisting around to face Prue a big smile on her face. The movement awoke Piper, who sat up quickly, obviously startled. "Hey sweetie" both Prue and Phoebe said in unison. Piper looked at them still confused. "Oh…but I don't want to see any doctors, Prue. I'll be fine!" Piper said, looking miserable. "Sorry, honey", Prue replied, getting some clothes out of the closet and giving them to Piper. "The doctor said you have to have a few check ups just to make sure you're ok. Tell you what, I'll let you wear my new halter neck top? Or the strapless one if we go somewhere nice after?" "Doesn't help" Piper grizzled, obviously terribly unhappy from the miserable expression on her face. "Sorry I can't be there for you today, honey" Phoebe said, giving her sister a gentle hug. "I have to go to college". "That's ok" said Prue "we'll manage, won't we Piper" Piper didn't answer, staring down at the ground. The drive to the doctor's clinic, was uneventful, the two sisters making not much conversation, skirting around the attack.   
Fifteen Minutes later (somebody stop me)  
"Were here!" Prue said as they pulled into the car park of the clinic.. They quickly found a parking spot. "You ready Piper?" Prue said, as she got out of the car. "No" Piper mumbled. Prue came over to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Come on Pipe, there's nothing to be afraid of, it will only take a minute, then we can go home, I will stay with you the whole time." Prue said kindly. At this, Piper unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car, immediately latching onto Prue, who looked concerned at this, but still put a protective arm around her sister as they walked up to the entrance. "I have an appointment for a Piper Halliwell" Prue said to the receptionist. "Okay, just take a seat, and I will notify you when the doctor is ready for you." The receptionist said, smiling kindly at them. "Thankyou" Prue said, as they headed to the sitting area. The sitting area was crowded and there were several young children, along with parents and other adults. When they finally found a seat Piper de-attached herself from Prue. She sat quietly like this for a while, Prue reading a magazine, until she realised that the people opposite her were staring at the bruises on her face. At this, she turned to Prue, burying her face into her older sister's shoulder, to hide the bruising and her embarrassment. Prue looked up from her magazine, confused, but quickly realised what was wrong, and glared at the people in the area, who quickly diverted their gaze. "It's okay" Prue whispered to Piper, putting a comforting arm around her sister. "Piper Halliwell?" the receptionist called, Prue and Piper both stood up. "Right this way." The receptionist said, guiding them into the doctor's room. They both sat down and the doctor began to examine Piper. After the doctor had finished talking to Prue about Piper's condition and when the bandages could come off, they both left the surgery, and headed out to the car. "That wasn't so bad was it Piper." Prue said, putting her arm around her little sister, who rested her head on her shoulder. "I guess, can we go home now" Piper said. "Of course" Prue said, as they reached the car.   
Piper slept for most of the trip home, and when they arrived, Prue was reluctant to wake Piper, so decided to carry her inside, using her power. She went over to the other side of the car, and gently unbuckled Piper's seatbelt, and slipped her arms underneath her sleeping sister, getting ready to lift her. "Need a hand there?" Prue turned, as she heard the familiar voice. "Leo! Oh god it's so nice to see you, Piper was attacked, and she won't tell us who did it, do you know? Did the elders tell you what happened?" Prue gushed, as she stepped away and allowing Leo to pick up Piper. "No, I hadn't heard about that" Leo said, bending over to pick up Piper. Unseen by Prue, his eyes turned red for a few seconds, then back to blue.   
Once they were in the house, Leo unceremoniously dumped Piper on the couch. "Whoops!" Leo said, grinning, ignoring the look that Prue gave him. "Well got to go." Leo said, heading for the door and slamming it behind him.  
This woke Piper up and, scared, she began to cry. Prue ran over to her, taking her sniffling sister in her arms, rocking her and stroking her hair. At this point, Phoebe walked in, back from a day a college. Seeing that Piper was crying, she rushed over, and joins Prue in comforting Piper. Once Piper had relaxed somewhat, Phoebe asked, "Piper, who did this to you?" She knew knowing that the question had to be asked somehow. This made Piper cry again. She cried like this for a while, until she drifted off into a unsettled sleep again. Leaving Piper on the sofa, Prue and Phoebe went into the kitchen. "Why won't she tell us?" Prue asked, her frustration showing clearly in her voice. "I wish I knew, Prue, I haven't even had a premonition!" Phoebe said, as, also frustrated, she reached for a box of biscuits. Suddenly, the world went black and white as she was hit by a premonition. She saw Leo hitting Piper in the stomach with a bat, followed by the head, then kicking her in the back, then orbing out "What did you see?" Prue said once Phoebe had returned to the real world. Phoebe was sheet white. "I saw who attacked Piper… I-I-t was Leo!" Phoebe said quietly, not wanting to wake Piper. "Are you sure? I mean it could have been a shape-shifter!" Prue asked. "No, he orbed out" Phoebe said. "Oh god, he was here when I came home from the doctors, he carried her into the house! He could have really hurt her" Prue said. Piper wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, woken up by Phoebe's crying "Pheebs what's wrong?" she asked. Seeing their sister, they both ran over and gave her a big hug. "Piper," Prue said, "Phoebe had a premonition, why didn't you tell us?" At this point Piper put her face in her hands as she dissolved into sobs. Supporting her by the arms, Prue and Phoebe guided her to the couch. "It couldn't have been him!" Piper sobbed "he was fine one minute, then he just…" Piper trailed off. "shh sweetie, its okay, its okay" Prue whispered to her younger sister, hugging her close, whilst Phoebe stroked her hair. They stayed like this until Piper cried herself to sleep. When Prue was sure her sister was asleep, she used her power to take her to her room without waking her. When Piper was settled, Phoebe dissolved into tears "why did he do this to her Prue, why? They were a match made in heaven." Phoebe sobbed. Prue placed an arm around her younger sister and guided her into her bedroom, sitting her down on the bed, letting her sniffle some more. The two sisters eventually lapsed into a worried silence, each brooding with one thought on their mind "Where was Leo?"  
A red light glimmered into existence on the upstairs landing, coming together to create the form of Leo. Smiling evilly, eyes flashing red, Leo slipped unnoticed into Pipers room.   
§§§  
Leo's eyes turned from blue to blood red as he advanced, on the sleeping Piper, who was unaware of the presence in her room.   
"I think that we should go and talk to Piper. I can't even begin to imagine what she has been going through, but she has to tell us who…or what has done this to her!" Prue said. "Yeah, she needs our support right now." Phoebe said. The two sisters stood up, and headed towards Pipers room.  
Leo moved towards Piper's bed silently, Piper still unaware of his presence.  
"What if she's asleep?" Phoebe asked Prue "Don't worry Pheebs, we wont won't wake her, we will just be there for her when she wakes up." Prue responded, patting Phoebe on the shoulder as they headed down the hall.   
A sharp knife materialised in Leo's hand…  
Prue and Phoebe walked in silence now, drawing closer to Piper's room. "Look Prue", Phoebe said, "After this, we should really consult the Book Of Shadows" "Yes", said Prue. "The book has never let us down before."  
Leo, now directly beside the bed, raised the knife over his head, preparing to drive it into Piper's sleeping body. Leo started to plunge the knife down, a cruel laugh coming from his lips. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards by an unseen force. "Get away from my sister!" Prue yelled. This woke Piper up abruptly and she sat up bolt upright in her bed. Seeing Leo holding the knife, she began to and began to scream, "Leo!" backing herself up against the headboard. Phoebe ran over to her, whilst Prue confronted Leo. Leo looked up at her, a twisted smile upon his face. "Oh my god!" Prue exclaimed! "Your eyes!" Laughing evilly, Leo orbed out in red. "Oh…god" Phoebe breathed.   
§§§  
Prue and Phoebe stared in silence at the spot that Leo had just been, momentarily forgetting their sister Piper who was still backed up against the headboard crying quietly. Prue snapped quickly out of her trance and turned when Piper let out an extra loud sob. She moved to her sister's side, taking her in her arms, comforting her as she cried out in fear to Prue. "Shh" Prue said stoking her sister's hair. "Its gonna be okay Piper, that wasn't the real Leo. He would never do that, you know it!" Looking up at Phoebe, who was looking on helplessly, not knowing how she could help her sister, who seemed beyond any normal means of consolation. "Pheebs, you go look at the book of shadows, whilst I take care of Piper" Phoebe nodded in response, and jogged off to the attic. Prue sat silently holding Piper, who was whispering over and over "that was not Leo, that was not Leo."   
"Got it!" Phoebe yelled, running into the bedroom holding the book of shadows, open at a page under her arm. "The demon's name is Aikon. It takes the form of a red gas, which seeps into the victim's body and takes control of the body of the victim. The demon will then target a loved one of the possessed person." Phoebe said, showing Prue and Piper the page. Piper buried her head in Prue shoulder, beginning to cry again. "So how do we vanquish it?" Prue asked, beginning to scan the page with her eyes. "Ah, here it is!" Prue said. "A fairly simple potion has to be made. It then has to be administered to the demon by…" Prue trailed off, looking worriedly at Piper, who still had her head buried in Prue's shoulder.   
*At the moment I am having trouble writing the next bit… if anyone would like to help me please e-mail*  



End file.
